Ensemble, ils continueraient à le faire vivre
by Yayoiinlove
Summary: Pas de lemon, death fic -OS- La génération des miracles a toujours entretenu une relation particulièrement, ils étaient passés de coéquipier, à ami puis à amant. Mais aujourd'hui ils disaient adieu à l'un d'entre eux, aujourd'hui ils n'étaient plus complets... je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes o


**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne m'appartient, ainsi va la vie et je ne me fais pas d'argent grâce à cette fiction, en effet KnB appartient Tadatoshi Fujimaki !

**_Auteur :_** moi o/

**_Bêta :_**mon fidèle compagnon : bonpatron o/

**_Rating : _**M

**_Paring :_** Kuroko/ génération des miracles.

**Les phrases en gras ne sont pas de moi, mais des citations que j'ai trouvées sur internet. **

**Les passages en italique sont des souvenirs. Bon j'ai enfin relu pour éliminer quelques fautes (mais bon j'ai pas un bon niveau donc il en reste.)**

**Je remercie d'ailleurs Vyersdra de me l'avoir fait remarquer (deux heures du matin yayoi où la flemme de relire xd surtout que j'avais mis le disclaimer d'un autre OS).**

**_« Les âmes des morts restent là où ils ont vécu. Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de bruit, pas de vent, on entend les esprits. »_**

Lu un homme assez grand à la chevelure verte et aux doigts bandés, ignorant la voix parlant de son horoscope, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais habituellement. Cependant, aujourd'hui n'était pas habituel…Il sentit son cœur se serrer doucement, mais il était habitué à cette nouvelle douleur qui avait élue domicile depuis quelques jours déjà. Si seulement cette citation était vraie alors il pourrait l'entendre n'est-ce pas ?

Il posa son regard sur une vielle photo, elle datait du collège, où pouvait voir l'ensemble de la génération des miracles après leur second tournoi. Il l'attrapa et toucha du bout de l'index sur les visages de ces personnes qu'il aimait, il l'avait depuis longtemps accepté, depuis le lycée. Son regard se troubler et pour avoir bonne constance il remit ses lunettes en place. Tout de noir vêtu, il se fixa dans le miroir, de l'extérieur il semblait si égal à lui-même, mais le regard de son ami Takao sur lui, ne le trompait pas, ses amis pourraient facilement voir qu'il allait mal, qu'il avait mal ! S'il avait été seul, il se serait effondré en larme comme un enfant, il aurait sûrement hurlé, arraché les cheveux… Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, son cœur s'était juste brisé silencieusement en mille morceaux. Il se souvenait avoir senti la main chaude de son ancien coéquipier de Shutoku l'attirer vers son torse et rien d'autre. Il soupira, s'il avait été seul il aurait pu faire une bêtise mais il avait été accompagné, l'empêchant de faire quelque chose de stupide. Il se leva et attrapa les fleurs qu'il avait achetées. Takao le suivit comme une ombre rassurante pour l'aider s'il tombait. Il se dirigea vers ce lieu désormais hait, pensant à eux, à la génération des miracles.

_Les supporters hurlaient chacun de leur nom et celui de leur collège : Teiko ! Ils avaient gagné, ils avaient vaincu. Il avait bien sûr fait de nombreux tirs à trois points, sans jamais en raté un seul. Le shooteur ressentait une certaine allégresse face à cette victoire. Il regarda ses compagnons de jeu, Aomine qui riait en frappant le dos de Kuroko qui gardait comme à son habitude son visage impassible, Kise qui criait son habituel « Kurokochii » en tentant vainement de l'enlacer, Murasakibara qui fonçait vers Momoi pour récupérer ses précieuses douceurs, Akashi assis sur le banc avec un sourire confiant. Oui il était heureux, il appréciait ces personnes qu'il pourrait au fond de lui, appeler « ami » et non pas de simple connaissance qu'il oublierait facilement. Au bout de quelques minutes, après avoir reçu la coupe, ils partirent ensemble pour fêter la fin du tournoi, même leur capitaine était présent malgré le fait que ce n'était pas trop son genre. Ils mangèrent, discutèrent, contemplèrent la bêtise d'Aomine face aux grosses poitrines… Ils étaient coéquipiers, ils étaient un groupe uni, ils étaient amis ?_

**_«Le malheur de l'avoir perdu, ne doit pas nous faire oublier, le bonheur de l'avoir connu. »_**

Il la connaissait bien cette citation, il l'avait lu dans de nombreux textes malgré qu'il ne soit pas un lecteur assidu. Il secoua sa chevelure violette et laissa tomber le sachet de chips qu'il tenait, étrangement il n'avait plus faim, sa gourmandise semblait avoir disparu depuis l'annonce du décès. Il n'avait plus rien avalé de sa propre volonté, seul sa famille et son camarade, Himuro avait pu le forcer à le faire pour son propre bien. Il avait de nombreux paquets remplis autour de lui et lui donna la nausée. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de grignoter, plus maintenant qu'il pouvait les partager avec lui, le seul à qui il voulait bien offrir l'une de ses douceurs. Son immense corps se redressa lentement, empreint d'une lassitude et d'une tristesse palpable. Il devait vraiment y aller n'est ce pas ? Même si cela signifiait la disparition de l'être chère ? Il eut envie de rire, de fondre en larme, de s'écrouler au sol et ne plus bouger, ne plus respirer, ne plus vivre pour vite le rejoindre dans la mort. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi les avoir laissés, l'avoir abandonné ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas craquer ? Pourquoi tenait-il debout, les yeux éteints ?

Himuro le fixait tristement, sa main figée vers lui comme hésitant à le toucher pour lui donner du réconfort, il fixa cette main tendue, incapable de l'accepter il se détourna, lui il ne voulait que le disparu, le jeune défunt. Il erra un peu dans la demeure à la recherche de ses affaires, son costume sombre lui allait à merveille, mais il le détestait, car il montrait qu'on était bien dans cette situation, que bientôt la personne qu'il aimait, disparaitrait sous terre sans qu'il ne puisse l'accompagner. Il prit son manteau et son parapluie, car les gouttes d'eau tombaient du ciel comme pour pleurer à la place de ses yeux secs de toutes larmes, il n'en avait plu, elles avaient coulé depuis il y a des heures déjà. Il leva son regard rougi vers les nuages, pourrait-il ne jamais faire taire cette douleur qui avait élu résidence en lui ?

_Il faisait nuit, l'entraînement était terminé depuis peu et pour une fois ils étaient tous réunis près de leur combini attitré. Il engloutissait rapidement les glaces colorées sans prêter attention au regard éberlué de Kise sur lui, le copieur léchait sa propre friandise les yeux grands ouverts face à la rapidité de Murasakibara. Midorima quant à lui buvait une boisson, tout en tenant une petite sculpture en bois représentant un tanuki, ce qui devait être son objet porte bonheur du jour. Aomine se trouvait encore dans la boutique au niveau des magazines, surement en train de fixer l'une de ces idoles un peu dénudé et Akashi se tenait près de lui, bras croisé, un sourire narquois aux lèvres en regardant le comportement de son équipe. Le violet, se rapprocha d'un joueur : Kuroko qui tenait encore une glace entière et une terminé ou l'on pouvait voir sur le bâtonnet le mot : « gagnant » et qui semblait plus ou moins écouté leur manager, Momoi, le violet attrapa la sucrerie que lui tendait le joueur fantôme et se sentit entier avec eux tous. Oui il se sentait au complet, était-il heureux ? Assurément._

**_« Devant cet entassement de tombes, on dirait que les gens n'ont d'autre souci que mourir. »_**

Pensa-t-il en regardant les gens qui étaient venus saluer une dernière fois le défunt. Kise regarda ce monde, tous avait été les adversaires, les coéquipiers, les amis, la famille du disparu. Il sentit une nouvelle fois son cœur se briser en regardant les visages de ces personnes chères. Il s'écarta du groupe, désirant être seul avec sa peine, lui qui était toujours si entouré ne rêvait aujourd'hui que de solitude, il ne pouvait pas sourire, pas sans lui. Il fixa le cercueil fermé où reposait l'homme qui avait fait battre son cœur. Le visage figé et tiré, il passa en revu chaque personne, comment pouvait-il être là ? Comment pouvait-il vivre alors que lui était mort ? Il ricana en pensant que lui aussi était bien vivant, son cœur battait encore, il respirait encore… Il se détourna d'eux, frappant l'arbre près de lui au point d'en faire saigner ses phalanges.

Etrangement il avait envie de rire de son attitude, de sa stupidité, de cet amour perdu ! Il lâcha un rire, un rire mauvais, il souriait d'un sourire empli de folie. Avait-il bu ? Etait-il soul ? Peut-être, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Il sentit le regard pesant de son ancien capitaine Kaijou, celui se rapprocha les sourcils froncés, puis lui donner un coup de pied dans le dos, puis un coup sur la tête en lui murmurant furieusement de se calmer, qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser comme ça ! Qu'il devait se reprendre, à cette dernière phrase Kise se figea. Se reprendre pourquoi ? Aujourd'hui il se fichait complètement de l'avis des autres, après tout lui n'était plus là pour le voir ! Il releva la tête pour voir au loin ses anciens compagnons de Taiko. Ils le fixaient, comme s'ils étaient morts, eux le comprenaient plus que tous, il s'avança vers eux.

_Le top-modèle souriait doucement à l'écran, ils étaient en seconde année de lycée et bien que fréquentant des écoles différentes ils avaient décidé de se revoir, de continuer à parler tous ensemble au point de se rapprocher. De se rapprocher au point d'avoir une relation particulière, plus proches de l'amour que de l'amitié, mais sans jamais avoir franchi la dernière ligne. Aujourd'hui il s'était donné rendez-vous chez le blond pour voir sa nouvelle émission. La génération des miracles était installée dans le salon. En sortant de la cuisine pour ramener encore des choses à grignoter, il se stoppa pour admirer la scène qu'il voyait. Murasakibara mangeait les biscuits dans un immense saladier tout en commentant l'épisode, Aomine décoiffait Kuroko en rigolant fortement, quant au joueur fantôme il fixait la télé, Midorima remontait ses lunettes en soupirant un « nanodayo » fatigué et Akashi qui trônait sur le canapé souriant, passant sa main dans la chevelure du géant vert. Kise se rapprocha heureux et s'installa entre Aomine et Kuroko, les séparant. Il ria aux plaintes du scoreur. Puis le moment fatidique de l'épisode arriva : la scène du baiser. Il sentit tout d'un coup ses compagnons se tendre en comprenant ce qu'il allait se passer, ils regardèrent le copieur qui n'avait rien dit de cette scène. Kise attendait les réactions avec impatience. En examinant les visages de ses amis, il vit la jalousie, la colère se peindre sur leurs traits de manières plus ou moins marqué. Il sentit une certaine satisfaction monter en lui à cette vue._

**_« Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. »_**

Aomine Daiki ne pouvait que comprendre cette phrase. Il lui manquait, terriblement au point de le laisser à la limite de la folie. Il fixait ses mains tremblantes, il écoutait son souffle irrégulier à cause de la douleur de son âme… Momoi le vit près du trou où disparaitrait le cercueil, il regardait cette terre franchement retourné, il sentait l'air pur et humide mais rien ne parvenait jusqu'à son cerveau, comme si son corps ne fonctionnait plus comme à son habitude, comme s'il était une coquille vide. Il sentit un petit corps se coller à lui, l'enlacer pour qu'ils partagent leurs souffrances, leurs haines, leurs tristesses ensemble. Son amie d'enfance Momoi se collait à lui, non pas pour le séduire, mais pour pleurer ensemble l'ami disparu, l'amant défunt. La rose lâcha un hoquet, son visage baignant dans des larmes, elle renifla contre la chemise du scoreur. Il ouvrit ses bras et parvint à les refermer sur le dos de celle qui avait été pendant des années sa manager. Il ne pleurait pas, il n'y arrivait pas car il ne pouvait pas être mort, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar très réaliste, mais il allait se réveiller et en rire avec les autres, après tout il ne pouvait pas être mort ! C'était impossible, il y a encore quelques jours ils parlaient ensemble, riaient, s'aimaient ! Ensemble, tous réuni ils étaient complet, s'il disparaissait… que deviendraient-ils ? Que deviendrait-il ?

Une musique retentit, la foule venue rendre hommage se fait plus compact auprès du cercueil l'accompagnant dans ses derniers mètres le séparant des entrailles de la terre. Il observa la cage qui refermait le corps de son cher et tendre, il écoutait les sanglots des gens qui l'avaient aimé, les plaintes s'élever une nouvelle fois, comme une musique d'adieu. Il se sentit vide, encore plus qu'avant en voyant le cercueil disparaître dans le trou, mais il ne bougea pas, n'hurla pas, ne pleura pas… il venait comprendre que cela ne servait à rien.

_Il faisait nuit, dans la chambre où il résidait, s'élevaient de doux gémissements, des soupirs de plaisir et de désir. Les corps se mouvaient inlassablement, cherchant la moindre caresse avec intensité et envie. Il l'aimait, il les aimait tous. Des grognements, des plaintes, des cris jouissifs raisonnaient de temps en temps._

_L'amour, leur amour s'exprimait à travers leurs gestes. Ils s'aimaient et enfin ils laissaient leurs sentiments s'exprimer librement, invisible du regard du monde, à ce moment-là ils n'y avaient qu'eux, eux six ensembles._

_Les murmures du vent les berçaient, la chaleur les étouffait. En ce moment ils n'étaient qu'un._

**_« Le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants. Il vit encore en nous, il gît en chacun de nous, car il a fait partie de nos vies, il y a laissé une marque et c'est pour cela que nous sommes pour un dernier au revoir, un adieu. Je terminerai en disant une seule chose : quoi qu'il arrive ne l'oublier jamais. »_**

Murmura fortement une voix à la foule rassemblée, il les invita à partir puisque la cérémonie était maintenant finie, il resta en arrière à les observer, ces personnes qui avaient connu cet homme parti trop tôt. En pensant au corps sans vie, maintenant enterré depuis des heures il sentit une rage soudaine monter en lui. Lui qui était si puissant, lui qu'on craignait, admirait n'avait rien pu faire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il s'était senti faible, incapable. Il avait envie de frapper quelqu'un, de se venger, de le venger, mais que pouvait-on faire contre la malchance ? Contre la maladie ? Ce terrible poison qui l'avait détruit de l'intérieur sous leurs yeux sans qu'ils ne puissent l'aider à par le soutenir et l'aimer, soulager à peu la souffrance qu'il éprouvait ? Il ne l'avait pas sauvé, si lui, Akashi ne le pouvait pas qui le pourrait ?

Il l'avait accompagné jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le chercher pour l'emmener loin de lui, d'eux. Il leur avait été arraché trop tôt, trop rapidement… A peine le temps de goûter au bonheur, que celui-ci c'était éteint, ne laissant qu'un goût amère.

Il regarda ses amis, ses amants, il les aimait, mais Kuroko celui qui arrivait si facilement à les lier n'était plus là. Comment des briques pouvaient rester coller sans ciment ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il resterait ensemble car c'était la seule chose pouvant les réconforter, car ils étaient les seuls à se comprendre, à aimer Kuroko pour le restant de leurs jours et même après. ET puis il devait tenir sa promesse.

Ensemble, ils continueraient à le faire vivre.

_Penché sur le lit immaculé de son amant, Akashi écoutait Kuroko lui parler de choses et d'autres. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait qu'eux deux, les autres étant à leurs boulots. Il tenait la main de bleuté dans la sienne, caressant cette peau douce et soyeuse. Puis le silence se fit, il leva son regard vers le visage de Tetsuya qui regardait la fenêtre avec un air triste, mais à la fois si paisible. Le fantôme se savait condamner et il ne craignait pas la mort, la seule chose qui le peinait sérieusement était de laisser ses amants derrière lui, de les détruire en mourant. Il appela Akashi d'une voix douce et plongea son regard céruléen dans ceux vairons de son amant._

_« Promet-moi une chose Akashi, une seule chose. » Dit-il en souriant faiblement. « Je veux que vous soyez heureux ensemble, je veux vous voir sourire en parlant de moi, de nos moments passés ensemble et non pas que vous me pleuriez. Promet-moi Akashi que tu feras tout pour cela, toi seul peut les lier ensemble quand je ne serai plus là. » Il fixa l'ancien capitaine de Taiko qui finit pas acquiescer, comment pourrait-il refuser ça à son amant ? Kuroko laissa échapper un sanglot, en voyant l'acceptation de la promesse, il était rassuré. Il se pencha vers le rouge, posant doucement ses lèvres gercées sur celle de son compagnon. Il l'embrassa, comment s'il les embrassait tous. Il recula un peu, mais avait été retenu par les bras d'Akashi. Il laissa échappé un soupire à l'oreille d'Akashi._

**_« Je t'aime, je vous aime tellement. »_**


End file.
